Keys of Knowledge
Keys of Knowledge was a series of features that were published in issues of comics published by Gold Key Comics. Keys of Knowledge was the title that Gold Key used for a series of features that were included with their various comic titles, including The Twilight Zone. The features were one-page sheets listing factual information on a range of topics, typically printed with six black and white panels for illustration. Topics included the history of nations, inventions, architecture, the cultures of foreign lands and animals, sometimes matched to the subjects addressed in the stories of the issue. The artists for the features varied, but included names like Mike Sekowsky and Joe Certa. Index Archeaology * 01 * 02 * 03 * 04 * 05 * 06 * 07 * 08 * 09 * 10 * 11 "Cuneiform Writing" (The Twilight Zone 05) Architecture * 01 * 02 "Ancient Monuments" (The Twilight Zone 10) * 03 "The Babylonians" (The Phantom 12) * 04 "The Stockade" (Daniel Boone ??) * 05 * 06 "The Assyrians" (The Twilight Zone 12) Astronomy * 01 * 02 * 03 * 04 * 05 * 06 "Sunspots" (The Twilight Zone 05) * 07 * 08 "Eclipses" (Captain Venture and the Land Beneath the Sea 02), (Steve Zodiac & The Fire Ball XL-5 01) * 09 "Earth's Neighbors" (The Twilight Zone 08) * ?? "Asteroids" (The Aliens 01) * ?? "Meteors and Meteorites" (The Aliens 01) * ?? "The Sun and Sunspots" (Captain Venture and the Land Beneath the Sea 02) Atomic Energy * 01 * 02 * 03 * 04 "Nuclear Fission" (Dr. Solar, Man of the Atom 05) * 05 * 06 "Beginning the Atomic Age" (Dr. Solar, Man of the Atom 05) * 07 "Atoms That Explode" (Magnus, Robot Fighter 06) Bridges and Man * 01 * 02 * 03 "Cantilever Bridges" (The Phantom 11) * 04 "Roman Bridges and Builders" (The Twilight Zone 11) * 05 "Famous Roman Bridges" (Man from U.N.C.L.E. 1) City Transportation * 01 * 02 "The Horsecar" (Rocky and His Fiendish Friends 05) * 03 * 04 * 05 * 06 * 07 "The Jitney" (Top Cat 07) Domestic Animals * 01 * 02 * 03 "The Dalmatian" (My Favorite Martian 02) * 04 * 05 * 06 * 07 * 08 * 09 "The Cocker Spaniel" (Augie Doggie 01) * 10 * 11 * 12 * 13 "The Bulldog" (The Twilight Zone 08) * 14 * 15 "Domestic Goats" (The Phantom 09) * ?? "The Beagle" (Chip 'n' Dale 04) Electricity * 01 "The Ancients and the Early Experimenters" (The Twilight Zone 04) * 02 "Lightning Conductors" (The Twilight Zone 04) Fish * 01 * 02 "Striped Bass" (Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 276) * 03 * 04 * 05 * 06 * 07 * 08 * 09 * 10 * 11 * 12 * 13 * 14 * 15 "Eel" (Nancy and Sluggo 192) * 16 "Sea Horse" (The Avengers 01), (Augie Doggie 01) * 17 * 18 * 19 * 20 * 21 "Turtle" (The Jetsons 07) * 22 "Bonefish" (The Phantom 05) * 23 * 24 * 25 "Orca" (Korak, Son of Tarzan 01) * 26 "Weakfish" (Rocky and His Fiendish Friends 05) * 27 * 28 * 29 * 30 * 31 * 32 * 33 * 34 * 35 * 36 * 37 "Piranha" (Steve Zodiac & The Fire Ball XL-5 01) * 38 * 39 * 40 * 41 "Barnacles" (Dr. Solar, Man of the Atom 09) * 42 * 43 * 44 * 45 * 46 * 47 "Hakes" (The Lone Ranger 01) * 48 * 49 * 50 * 51 * 52 "Grunts" (The Phantom 09) * ?? "Porpoise" (Judge Colt 01)Randall W. Scott. "Index to Comic Art Collection: "Ketcham" to "Keyway"." Michigan State University Libraries, . Retrieved: ., (Captain Venture and the Land Beneath the Sea 02) * ?? "Sculpins" (Daffy Duck 36), (Walt Disney's Comics and Stories 280) * ?? "Swordfish" (Walt Disney Presents Blackbeard's Ghost) The History of Flight * 01 * 02 * 03 "Power Takes to the Air" (Snooper And Blabber Detectives 03) * 04 "?" (The Jetsons 03) * 05 * 06 "?" (The Jetsons 03) * 07 * 08 * 09 * 10 * 11 * 12 * 13 "Jet Streams Around the World" (Dr. Solar, Man of the Atom 04) * 14 "Fireworks in Space" (Dr. Solar, Man of the Atom 04) Iron and Steel * 01 * 02 * 03 * 04 * 05 "The Bessemer Process" (Flash Gordon 01) * 06 "The Electric Furnace Process" (Man From U.N.C.L.E. 01) Medicine * 01 "Primitive Beginnings" (City Surgeon 01) * 02 "Primitive Medicine" (City Surgeon 01), (The Nurses 03) * ?? "Ancient Oriental Medicine" (The Nurses 03) Our Changing Weather * 01 "How It Is Made" (Uncle Scrooge 44) * 02 * 03 * 04 "Winds" (The Twilight Zone 09) Peoples of Africa * 01 * 02 * 03 * 04 * 05 * 06 * 07 "The Fantis" (The Phantom 05) * 08 "The Wagenia" (Nancy and Sluggo 192) * 09 * 10 * 11 "The Berbers" (Korak, Son of Tarzan 01) * 12 "The Kaleri" (Korak, Son of Tarzan 02) * 13 * 14 * 15 "The Watusi" (The Phantom 06) * 16 * 17 "The East Indians" (Korak, Son of Tarzan 04) People of Asia * 01 "The Laotians" (The Twilight Zone 10) * 02 "The Napalese" (Korak, Son of Tarzan 09) * 03 "The Iranians" (The Twilight Zone 12) People of Australia * 01 * 02 "Tasmanians" * ?? "The Sheepmen of the Outback" (Supercar 02) People of New Zealand * ?? "The Maoris" (Supercar 02) People of the Pacific Islands * 01 "The Hawaiians" (Adventures of Mighty Mouse 157) Physical Fitness Subtitle: Recommended by the President's Council on Youth Fitness * 01 * 02 * 03 * 04 "Chest and Trunk Builder" (The Phantom 04) * 05 "Strength in the Abdomen" (The Phantom 04) * 06 * 07 * 08 * 09 "Back Stretchers" (Dr. Solar, Man of the Atom 08) * 10 * 11 "Twisting and Bending" (Magnus, Robot Fighter 06) Prehistoric Animals * 01 "The Dinosaurs" (The Phantom 08) Railroads * 01 "Early American Steam" (Mister Ed, The Talking Horse 03), (The Rifleman 15) * 02 "Locomotive Beginnings" (Mister Ed, The Talking Horse 03) * 03 * 04 * 05 * 06 * 07 * 08 * 09 * 10 * 11 * 12 * 13 * 14 "Farewell to Steam" (The Lone Ranger #1) Roads and Vehicles * 01 * 02 * 03 "Primitive Transportation" (The Twilight Zone 03) * 04 * 05 "Medieval Street" (The Phantom 03) * 06 "The Roman Road" (The Twilight Zone 03) * 07 * 08 "The King's Highway" (The Phantom 03) * 09 * 10 * 11 * 12 * 13 * 14 * 15 * 16 * 17 * 18 * 19 * 20 * 21 * 22 * 23 * 24 "Classic Roman Vehicles" (Walt Disney's The Horse Without a Head)Randall W. Scott. "Index to Comic Art Collection: "Ketcham" to "Keyway"." Michigan State University Libraries, . Retrieved: . * 25 "Classic Roman Vehicles" (The Twilight Zone 07) * 26 * 27 "Vehicles of the Middle Ages" (Dr. Solar, Man of the Atom 09) * 28 * 29 * 30 * 31 "Early Self-Propelled Vehicles" (The Jetsons 07) * ?? "The Oregon Trail" (The Travels of Jaimie McPheeters 01) The Sea * 01 * 02 * 03 "Currents" (Mister Ed, The Talking Horse 02) * 04 "The Effects of Currents" (Wally 02) * 05 "The Tides" (Wally 02) * 06 "The Effects of Tide" (Mister Ed, The Talking Horse 02) * 07 "Islands" (Dr. Solar, Man of the Atom 02) * 08 "Island Life" (The Twilight Zone 02) * 09 "Coral Formations" (Dr. Solar, Man of the Atom 02) * 10 "Coral Reef Fish" (The Twilight Zone 02) * 11 "Plants of the Coral Reef" (Boris Karloff Tales of Mystery 03) * 12 "Waves" (Boris Karloff Tales of Mystery 03) * ?? "?" (Wally 01) * ?? "?" (Wally 01) * ?? "Frontiers of the Deep" (Voyage To The Bottom of The Sea 04) * ?? "Frontiers of the Deep II" (Voyage To The Bottom of The Sea 04) Seagoing Vessels * 01 * 02 * 03 "Vessels of Egypt" (Freedom Agent 01) * 04 "Phoenician Trireme" (Freedom Agent 01) * 05 * 06 * 07 * 08 "The Arab Dhow" (Freedom Agent 01) * 09 * 10 * 11 * 12 "17th Century Man-of-War" (The Phantom 07) * 13 "The Frigate" (The Twilight Zone 07) * 14 * 15 * 16 "The Schooner" (Walt Disney's The Horse Without a Head)Randall W. Scott. "Index to Comic Art Collection: "Ketcham" to "Keyway"." Michigan State University Libraries, . Retrieved: . * 17 * 18 * 19 * 20 "The Whaling Bark" (The Twilight Zone 06) * 21 * 22 * 23 "The Great Eastern" (Dr. Solar, Man of the Atom 08) * 24 * 25 * 26 * 27 * 28 * 29 * 30 * 31 * 32 * 33 * 34 * 35 * 36 * 37 * 38 * 39 * 40 * 41 "Pioneer Motorists" (The Twilight Zone 06) Trees * 01 "Major Kinds of Trees" (Rocky and His Fiendish Friends 04) * 02 "Pines" (Rocky and His Fiendish Friends 04) * 03 * 04 * 05 * 06 * 07 * 08 * 09 * 10 * 11 * 12 * 13 * 14 * 15 "Southern White Oaks" (The Twilight Zone 09) * ?? "Trees of Africa" (Korak, Son of Tarzan 05) * ?? "Willow" (Super Car 03) Weapons and Warfare * 01 "Ancient Weapons" (The Phantom 10) Wild Animals of Africa * 01 "The Crocodile" (The Phantom 02) * 02 * 03 * 04 * 05 * 06 * 07 * 08 * 09 * 10 * 11 * 12 "Cheetah" (Korak, Son of Tarzan 06) * 13 "Okapi" (Korak, Son of Tarzan 08) * 14 * 15 * 16 "Greater Kudu" (Korak, Son of Tarzan 07) * 17 * 18 "The Genet" (Korak, Son of Tarzan 09) * ?? "The Chimpanzee" (The Twilight Zone 41), (O.G. Whiz 05), (Walter Lantz Woody Woodpecker 121), (Donald Duck 141) * ?? "The Zebra" (Captain Venture and the Land Beneath the Sea 01), (The Phantom 02) Wild Animals of Asia * 01 * 02 "Cobra" (Korak, Son of Tarzan 07) * 03 "Elephant" (Korak, Son of Tarzan 08) * 04 * 05 * 06 "The Moon Bear" (The Phantom 12) Wild Animals of Australia *01 *02 "The Tasmanian Wolf" (Mister Ed, The Talking Horse 04) *03 *04 *05 "The Platypus" (Mister Ed, The Talking Horse 04) Wild Animals of North America * ?? "The Diamondback Rattler" (The Travels of Jaimie McPheeters 01) * ?? "Opossum" (Maya 01), (Zorro 09) * ?? "Raccoons" (The Phantom 08) * ?? "Moose" (The Beagle Boys 09) * ?? "??" (The Rifleman 17) Wild Animals of South America * 01 * 02 * 03 "Ocelots" (Korak, Son of Tarzan 02) * 04 * 05 "Peccaries" (Korak, Son of Tarzan 04) * 06 "Armadillos" (The Phantom 07) * ?? "?" (The Phantom 06) * ?? "Boa Constrictors" (The High Chaparral 01) * ?? "The Kinkajou" (The Lone Ranger 10), (Hanna-Barbera Super TV Heroes 01), (Baloo & Little Britches 01) Uncategorized / Incomplete data available * "The Boxer Rebellion" (55 Days At Peking 01 '') * "Daily Life of the Mandans" (''Daniel Boone 06) * "Sponge" (I Spy 04) * "The Mandans" (Daniel Boone 06) Uses Keys of Knowledge format, but not numbered series These were fact sheets that preceded the Keys of Knowledge series. * "Custer's Last Stand" (The Twilight Zone 01) * "Frozen Worlds of Space" (The Twilight Zone 01) * "Radiation Detection" (Dr. Solar, Man of the Atom 01), (George of the Jungle 02) Note: Later issues of Dr. Solar, Man of the Atom use a similar format to display information specific to Dr. Solar's universe (e.g., his super powers), replacing the Keys of Knowledge features. These are not indexed here. Notes and references Notes References * Grand Comics Database. http://www.comics.org. Retrieved: . * Bill Hillman. "Korak Gold Key Comics: Nos. 1-25." ERBzine, 1996-2008. Retrieved: . * Bob Klein. "Doctor Solar, Man of the Atom (1962 Series)." Grand Comics Database. Retrieved: . * Lou Mougin and Mike Nielsen. "Korak, Son of Tarzan (1964 Series)." Grand Comics Database. Retrieved: . Category:Gold Key comics